


If This Is Love

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), True Love, mentions of Guardians of the Galaxy Volumes 1 and 2, mentions of infinity war, slight AU depending on GOTG Vol. 3, they will be reunited in Vol. 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Gamora’s path would always lead her back home.





	If This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> After Endgame and the GOTG’s involvement in it, I wanted to make light of the situation. Just my take on what I could potentially see happening to 2014!Gamora. 
> 
> I hope everyone seems in character. If read, please enjoy and feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> See end for more notes

Gamora was washing the blood off of her arm when she sensed a presence behind her.  
  
“How did you find me?” She asked cooly, with her back to him.

“I have my ways. You should really bandage that wound up.” Peter answered, unphased by the knife Gamora had whipped out and swiftly aimed at his throat as she turned around.

“What’re you doing here?” He inquired.

   
“A distress signal was coming from this planet, and I decided to take care of it.”

For a strange reason she didn’t understand, Peter smiled at this comment.

“What are _you_ doing here? I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to be searched for when I took off in the first place,” She looked past him, over at his ship. “Where are your friends?”

“Waiting inside. Nebula’s there too, I know she’d like to see you. I thought it’d be better if it was just us… I wanted to talk, and to show you...”

He cautiously raised one hand up as if to surrender. She slowly lowered her knife, and he pulled something out from behind his back.

It was her a piece of her sword. _Godslayer_.

“How did you get that?” Gamora asked, bewildered.

There’s no way he could’ve possibly stolen it from her. She just used it a mere few minutes ago…

“You fought with it on Knowhere when we went up against... Thanos…” The color in his face drained, as if reliving a horrible memory, “Before he took you away from me.” He looked down at it, his words barely a whisper as he finished his sentence.

_Oh._

The Gamora _he_ knew _._  

Nebula, or Nebula from the _future_ briefly told Gamora about what her future self was like. She apparently had joined a group named “ _The_ _Guardians of the Galaxy”_ and that she had a relationship with this _Star-Lord_ as he liked to be referred as.

Upon first meeting him, despite being in the middle of a war zone, he couldn’t help himself but embrace Gamora, mistaking her for the other version. Their history had apparently run deep.

“Why would you keep this?” She held it in her hands, examining the piece.

“It reminded me of you. Swords were always your thing, and guns were mine.” Peter smiled at the memory of familiarity.

“We were skilled at taking down foes side by side. Just like what you’re doing out here, only as a team. I was hoping that you’d—”

Gamora cut him off.

“Decide to join in?” She shook her head, exasperated.

“Peter, right? Look, I left for a reason. Just because “we” experienced something in the past, doesn’t mean I wish to continue it in the present. I’m not her. I’m not the same woman—”

“— _Yes,_ you are. Just a few hours shy before you met me.

Before you flirted with me, only to kick my ass, went up against Rocket and Groot, ending us up in prison together, which kick started our grand adventure as the Guardians of the Galaxy. The same woman who I taught how to dance, who helped defeat my father. My best friend, who _loves me_ . More than anything. Just as _I love you_ —”

“Your words mean nothing to me.”

Gamora swore she could see the moment his heart broke in half.

She turned her back to him once more, ready to take off.

Before leaving them after the battle, she had contemplated staying. Unfortunately the fear of uncertainty terrified her, so she fled.

Truthfully she felt sorry. It was hard for him, and  Nebula to a certain degree, to understand. When they looked at her all they could see was her older self.

“—But yours mean _everything_ to me.”

She froze.

“I know that you don’t have those memories… but _I know you_. We spent 4 years in a relationship together. We learned a lot about each other. We loved a lot. 

You _are_ Gamora. You care about the greater good. That’s why you helped everyone defeat Thanos, isn’t it? So they could have a life, so you could? Still, you feel lost and not sure what to do next. You’re so used to everyone being deceitful or out for their self interest but I swear… that’s not the case here.” Peter vowed.

The voices in Gamora’s head were telling her to run, while her heart was telling her a completely different story.

It rummaged in her chest, telling her to _listen_ for once. Just as she had done when agreeing to help Nebula.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me if I make you feel unsafe.”

  
She didn’t have to look.

She knew Peter would never hurt her. His compassion and outpour of honesty was evident.

Gamora decided to look anyway.

His green eyes were full of sincerity and love, at least what she could identify as love. 

She never thought it would be possible to have love in her life. Where she was incredulously happy and in a relationship.

Somehow Peter changed all that.

When their eyes met, the energy was powerful.

She could practically feel the sparks radiating.

Gamora finally admitted to herself that the Terran was handsome.

Peter has soft features to match his tender soul.

He was unlike anyone she’d ever met before— which excited and terrified her… because deep down she liked it. His charm, wit, and earnesty intrigued her.

“Come back with us.” Peter continued. “We know it’s a lot to take in but we can figure it out together… and if you hate it… leave. I won’t try to look for you again.”

Gamora could see tears forming in his eyes. He quickly looked down to mask them, obviously trying to not make her feel obligated.

She was taken aback. It was the first time anyone’s given her a choice.

Gamora was never presented with the option to decide what she _wanted_ to do. Either it was by force or guilt.

“Trust me. _Please_.”  

Gamora did.

She listened to her heart. To Peter.

This decision would allow her to bond more with Nebula, too. 

“Okay,” Gamora said to him. “I’ll join.”

A wide grin spread across Peter’s face. He looked like the happiest man alive.

She couldn’t help herself, a smile formed on her lips from seeing his reaction.

He waved over to his ship, signaling the raccoon who had popped up in the cockpit. 

Slowly, the door to her new life opened.

————————

“Step inside The Benatar.” Peter extended his arm up towards the walkway.

Everything was bright and much different than the dull life on Sanctuary II. 

Clothes and gear were thrown all over around the place.

The Guardians resided near the cockpit, surrounding a large table scattered with snacks, alcohol, and gadgets.

Gamora recognized a majority of the group from when they were in combat on Earth.

The sweet woman with antenna pointed at her as they got closer. “Look! It is Gamora!”

Everyone seemed excited over this, wanting to interact with her.

“Welcome to the _Guardians of the Galaxy._ As you can see, _I’m_ the true captain of this ship.” The racoon chuckled, causing a grunt from Peter.

“Nice to see you again, sister.” Nebula gave her a small grin.

Gamora genuinely smiled, for the second time that day.

Two men who were sitting at the table sharing a bag of zarg-nuts looked over at her.

“Ah yes, I remember meeting you. Good tidings…”

“Don’t forget to tell her about the dance off to save the universe.”

  
“I am groot.” the tree chimed in.

They introduced themselves and carried on a simple conversation. 

Their greetings brought her solace.

They were offering her friendship, and a home. 

Maybe even _love_ , if her life was to play out as it did before…

She walked over to a square machine attached to the side of the ship. Melodic noise was coming out of it.  
  
Peter returned to give her a bandage for her arm.

He noticed her looking at the machine and grinned. 

“That’s from our Awesome Mix. It’s fun to listen to the greatest hits of all time… with the greatest company.” his eyes lit up at her.

“It is pleasant.” Gamora confessed.

“This'll be great. Plus you won’t have to find random beds to sleep in anymore—unless you wanna bunk in mine.” Peter said lightheartedly, winking at her as she gave him a look.

Teasing him would be quite enjoyable...

“Alright, Quill. We’ll see how this goes.” Gamora walked further into The Benatar, glancing at him.

“And by the way… your ship is filthy.” She quipped.

Peter smirked as Gamora pushed past him to explore.

Little did she know it was because that’s exactly how everything went the first first time around.

  
This was just the beginning.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve done where a kiss wasn’t involved which is HEARTBREAKING to me especially because Peter and Gamora are my ultimate favorite fictional couple. 
> 
> I would absolutely love to have our original Gamora return in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3, because she had memories and experiences that are cherishable, as well as important to her character and development. However, I’d rather have any version of Gamora than not have her back at all. Perhaps we’ll see both versions. 
> 
> They aren’t the “Guardians of the Galaxy” without Gamora. We know that no matter what happens, Gamora will always be lead back to her family. To her home. To Peter, the love of her life. 
> 
> All we can do is hold onto hope. I’m counting on you, Vol. 3...


End file.
